Slash Songfics
by mangafreak
Summary: These are just slash songfics I come up with. Don't read if you don't like ShoujoAi or ShounenAi. And if you don't like the stories, don't flame me. I'm not as good as other some other writers.
1. Wake Me Up Inside

**Couple: Koko/Sherrie**

**Rating: K: Nothing suggested. Just ShoujoAi**

Koko awoke from her bed. Another nightmare...

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

Zofise did this to her. She tried to fight it, but his power was too strong.

_Leading you down into my core,  
_

_Where I've become so numb.  
_

Koko had to see one person, the only one who could help her, but there was no way she could get to her.

_Without a soul,  
_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
_

She got up and walked over to her window. She wrote something onto a piece of paper.

_Until you find it there_

_And lead it back home.  
_

A white dove came to Koko's window. She tied the note to the dove's foot.

_Wake me up inside.  
_

_Wake me up inside._

Koko nodded it off. The dove flew away. She went back to bed. Maybe now the nightmares will stop.

_Call my name and _

_Save me from the dark._

Sherrie awoke to a dove flying in her face. She sat up. She saw the note and took it. It read:

_Bid my blood to run.  
_

_Before I come undone._

"Dear Sherrie, Please, save me. I love you, Sherrie. Help me, from this darkness. Love, Koko."

_Save me from the _

_Nothing I've become._

She went up to the window, not noticing she made a lot of noise. Brago came in. "Bed." Sherrie nodded and went back to sleep.

_**END**_

MF: Don't bother reviewing if it's not nice. I don't remember the episode with Koko that much. I'm just using my knowledge. Have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Zatch Bell is belonged to Rakai something something. Wake me up inside is belonged to Amy Lee.


	2. Scars

**Couple: Kiyomaro/Gash**

**Rating: K: Very work safe. Not much fowl language. ShounenAi.**

Kiyomaro was home from school. He wasn't feeling too well.

_**I tear my heart open**_

_**I sew myself shut**_

His mother wasn't home today. Gash volunteered to watch him.

_**My weakness is**_

_**That I care too much**_

Kiyomaro laid down under the covers. His sweaty forehead showed a pale red.

_**My scars remind me**_

_**That the past is real**_

How long was this fever to last? Maybe to the end of eternity, or at least to the end of the week.

_**I tear my heart open**_

_**Just to feel**_

The door cracked open. "Kiyomaro-kun? Are you feeling better?" Gash asked, walking in.

_**Drunk and I'm feeling down**_

_**And I just wanna be alone**_

Kiyomaro groaned. "Kiyomaro-kun?" Gash got a little closer. "I asked a question."

_**I'm pissed cause you came around **_

_**Why don't you just go home**_

He groaned again. Gash put his hand to Kiyomaro's forehead. "Unuu, it's still hot."

_**Cause you channel all your pain**_

_**And I can't help to fix myself**_

Gash ran downstairs and came back up with a bare ice cube. He put it on Kiyomaro's head.

_**Your making me insane **_

_**All I can say is**_

Kiyomaro woke instantly. He took the ice cube off his head and threw it.

_**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut**_

_**My weakness is that I care too much**_

Coincidently, it hit Gash in the head. "UNUU! Kiyomaro, how could you do that?" Gash started crying.

_**My scars remind me that the past is real**_

_**I tear my heart open just to feel **_

"Gash! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" Kiyomaro said. "I didn't mean to!" But whatever he said couldn't make Gash stop crying.

_**I tried to help you once**_

_**A kiss will only vise**_

Kiyomaro thought for a minute, then it hit him. "Come here, Gash." He said. Gash scooted closer, slowly, as if he were afraid.

_**I saw you going down **_

_**But you never realized**_

Kiyomaro leaned forward and kissed Gash on the forehead. Gash blushed…a whole lot.

**_That you're drowning in the water _**

_**So I offered you my hand**_

"There, does that feel better?" Kiyomaro asked. Gash nodded. He thought of a way to comeback.

_**Compassions in my nature **_

_**Tonight is our last dance**_

Then, he got it. Gash just went up and hugged him. Now Kiyomaro was the one blushing.

_**I can't help you fix yourself **_

_**But at least I can say I tried**_

Gash let go after a bit. "Now, you should go back to bed." He said. Kiyomaro nodded and went back to sleep.

_**I'm sorry but I've got to move on with my own life…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: Sorry for not updating this story in forever. But here is number 2 in the slash fics. I went for a more childish look on this one. Now, if you excuse me, I have some hiding to do from angry fans. –hides under bed- Oh, and I mixed the lyrics up a bit, but the song is Scars by Papa Roach.


End file.
